I dIdN't MeAn To HuRt YoU
by GoggleHead17
Summary: Bra goes out to a bar and meets an old friend and takes off with him. Goten see's what's going on and decides to take action. To find out R&R *NO FLAMES* character maybe a little ooc.
1. Points of Authority

Chapter 1: Points of Authority  
  
A/N: OMG you guys guess what I am actually writing a Bra and Goten fic. *Shock Gasp* *The crowd stairs at her* Pan-Chan: You guys really suck. Well anyways I don't own Bra nor Goten or DBZ/GT. If I did that would be awesome. On to the fic. Oh and I don't own Linkin Park which I will be using.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Bra stood with her two best friends. Bra was screaming for Linkin Park, Goten and Trunks' new band. She was engaged to Goten and was to be married soon.  
  
"Isn't he like the best!" Yelled Bra.  
  
"Of coarse he is." Said Pan turning back to the stage.  
  
"Forfeit the game/before somebody else Takes you out of the frame/puts you name to shame Cover up you face /you can't run the race The pace is to fast/you just won't last." Trunks sang well in this case he rapped.  
  
Goten took the microphone and stared at Bra.  
  
"You love the way I look at you. While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through You take away if I give in. My life My pride is broken."  
  
Bra almost melted. She loved to here him sing. She stared at him as he walked back and forth, well singing the chorus.  
  
"You like to think you're never wrong. You want someone to hurt like you You want to share what you've been through." (You live what you learn?)"  
  
Bra couldn't stop thinking about Goten. The concert was over and Bra had to leave. She walked to Goten's dressing room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Asked Goten washing his face off.  
  
"It's the one and only." Said Bra waiting for Goten to open the door. Goten opened the door and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Hey baby what's up?" He asked putting a shirt over his nicely built body. Bra sat down on the black leather couch.  
  
"I'm almost done, then we can go home. He said combing his hair.  
  
"Oh I was meaning to tell you that I won't be home tonight. I'm going out with Pan and Marron, so I'll be home late." She said getting off the couch.  
  
"Where are you going." Goten asked.  
  
"We are going to the bar for some girl talk ok?" She said sternly kissing him then walking towards the door.  
  
"When will you be back?" He asked.  
  
"It's 10:30 now, so we should be back by midnight or between that. Well don't wanna leave those two waiting. See you soon bye." She left, and Goten was getting a strange felling that she wasn't coming home at all that night. Goten grabbed his stuff and flew out the window following her.  
  
Bra, Pan, and Marron walked into the bar in there new outfits. Bra was wearing a half shirt and a very short skirt like always, and of coarse knee high boots. Pan was wearing a short black dress and thigh boots, and Marron was wearing a halter top and mini skirt with high-heeled sandals.  
  
"Hey ladies looking for some lovin' tonight. Said some drunken guy walking up to them.  
  
"Back off!" Said Bra pushing the guy out of the way.  
  
"Feisty, exactly how I like them. Why don't you come home with me and I can show you.."He was cut off by Bra punching him in the nose and breaking it.  
  
"You should listen to me when I say back off, cause I am not the type of girl to get pissed off." She picked up her purse and went to the table and ordered a bloody marry.  
  
Goten was hiding at a different table reading the book titled 'a guide for dummies: Getting Married."  
  
Later on Pan and Marron decided to leave. Bra wanted to stay. Just then a guy with baggy jeans, a cross bones shirt on, a cross necklace, and black hair walked up.  
  
"He Bra I've missed you." He bent down and kissed her long on the lips. Bra got up and walked away with him, and jumped in his red convertible.  
  
"Where is she going?" Goten walked outside as the dust from the car blew into his face.  
  
~Pan-Chan~ I hope you all enjoyed my first B+G fic. I really enjoyed writing this fic and I hope you enjoy reading it. Oh and for all those people who are waiting for more chapters of "Mind Games." I'm still working on chapter 6 so I'm hoping that will be done soon. TTYL Osakini. 


	2. Pushing Me Away

Chapter 2: Pushing Me Away.  
  
A/N: Ok I'm finally getting ideas for this story, while I was babysitting with my friend, so it should turn out good. Disclaimer: I don't know the characters from DBZ/GT but I do own the guy mentioned in this. And I don't own Linkin Parks song 'Pushing me away' Hope you enjoy the story.  
  
Chapter 2: Pushing Me Away  
  
I've lied  
  
To you The same way that I always do This is The last smile that I'll fake for the sake of being with you.  
  
Bra quietly walked into the house so Goten didn't here her, but it was to late gotten was already awake. Bra wasn't too sure of what to do, since she didn't go home at all. Jus then she heard music coming from the room, which meant Trunks was there to.  
  
(Everything falls apart/ even the people who never frown eventually break down) The sacrifice of hiding in a lie. (Everything has to end/You'll soon find we're out of time left to watch it all unwind.) The sacrifice is never knowing,  
  
"Where were you?" Questioned Goten dropping lyrics on the ground.  
  
"I was out with an old friend." Said Bra dropping her boots on the floor.  
  
"And who was this, 'old friend'?" asked Goten a little annoyed with here.  
  
"His name is Jason. I've known him since kindergarten." She said glaring at Goten.  
  
"Oh so you thinks its ok for him to passionately kiss you; then run off with you to hell knows where! Do you think that's ok with me? Huh? 'Cause I sure as hell would like to know!" Goten was losing his temper.  
  
"Look I was drunk when he kissed me and nothing happened!" She lied, trying her best to make sure Goten didn't notice.  
  
"Look Bra I'm not going to take this crap from you, you're lying and you know it, so tell me the freaking truth!" He yelled.  
  
"Ok I was drunk and we made out nothing else, I swear!" She screamed tears streaming down her face. The face that had nothing but guilt written all over it.  
  
"I don't wan the fake freaking water works Bra. We are engaged and you can't go run off and have one night stands anymore!" Goten walked away and locked himself in his studio.  
  
Why I never walked away  
  
Why I played myself this way Now I see your testing me Pushes me away. Why I never walked away Why I played myself this way Now I see your testing me Pushes me away  
  
Bra ran to shi studio and broke the door down. "Why won't you believe me?" She said wiping tears away from her eyes.  
  
"I don't believe you 'cause I was there Bra. You weren't drunk, your cheating on me, and your just trying to hide it what this shit you keep filling me!" Goten glared at her. A threatening look in his eyes.  
  
"Goten I swear I was drunk! I would never lie nor cheat on you!" She said with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Bra you're lying to me again! What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you loved me, but no you betray me, and cheat on me! Why Bra? Why?" He said, pain in his eyes.  
  
"Goten I didn't cheat on you, believe me." She said still lying to him. Then Goten did something he thought he would never do. Goten raised his hand and slapped Bra with all his might, across the face.  
  
I've tired  
  
Like you To do everything you wanted to This is The last time I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you  
  
Bra stood there, her face red and throbbing in pain. She couldn't believe that Goten would have hit her. She fell to her knees and broke out crying as if she lost apart of herself, a part of here heart.  
  
(Everything falls apart/ even the people who never frown eventually break down) The sacrifice of hiding in a lie. (Everything has to end/You'll soon find we're out of time left to watch it all unwind.) The sacrifice is never knowing,  
  
Goten landed on a cliff and stood thinking about what he was going to do about Bra and Jason, but he wasn't sure what he could do about it.  
  
Why I never walked away  
  
Why I played myself this way Now I see your testing me Pushes me away. Why I never walked away Why I played myself this way Now I see your testing me Pushes me away  
  
"Why Bra that's all I'm asking?" Goten stood on the cliff staring into the sky as if it were a black whole of nothingness.  
  
~Goggle-Head 17~ I hoped you liked this chapter cause I do. Well I would hope I like it. Well lets see the reviews, if there any good I'll give you the next chapter, if they are no good forget it I'll just send this story into dbzromance only. Well R&R please. See ya all soon. Ja 


	3. One Step Closer

Chapter 3-One Step Closer.

A/N: Ok I really like how this story is going, and I hope you do to. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time its just I'm finally on summer vacation, but I never really had time during the school year. I had tons of homework and then exams through out the year. So here I am now I'm going to try and update all the stories I possibly can this summer, cause I know I won't be able to update that much when I'm in high school. Ok instead of listening to me blab on about something stupid lets continue on to the story. Ok I don't own DBZ/GT or the characters. I also don't own Linkin Park or any of their songs. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

            Goten and trunks were practicing for an upcoming concert at Trunks' house in his studio.

"I cannot take this anymore

 I'm saying everything I've said before.

All these words they make no sense,

I find bliss in ignorance

Less I here the less you'll say

You'll find that out anyway."

Goten was just so angry. Trunks was staring at him since he already knew what was going on.

"Just like before…"

            "Trunks I can't do this anymore. It's just you know." Goten said.

            "Well hey I'm gonna go and get some water, you coming?" Asked Trunks.

            "Yea I'm coming." Goten and Trunks started going downstairs. Trunks had already beaten Goten to the kitchen. When Goten finished walking down the stairs he ran into something. 

            "Oh sorry." Said the person.

            "That's ok." Said Goten looking at who he ran into. "Oh, its you." He said pushing her out of the way.

            "You don't have to push me." She complained.

            "Yes I do. I will be mean to you for a while." Said Goten not making any change in the tone of his voice at all.

            "Why won't you believe me? I swore that I would never lie to you and you know that!" Bra screamed.

            "You're not telling me the truth! You were never telling me the truth and you know it. So why don't u just stop this shit and leave me alone!" He turned around, but was abruptly stopped. 

            "What's going on here?" Vegeta asked staring at Goten.

            "Everything you say to me…

              Takes me one step closer to the edge

              And I'm about to break.

              I need a little room to breathe… 

              'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

              And I'm about to break."

            "Ah, yea nothing going on, just a little fight over something stupid." Smiled Goten. "Isn't that right?" Said Goten elbowing Bra in the stomach.

            "Yea." Said Bra glaring at him. Goten walked away and into the kitchen.

            "What took you so long?" Trunks asked while chugging down the water.

            "I ran into Bra, and she started fighting with me, then Vegeta came in and was wondering what was going on." Goten said.

            "Hey Guys." Said Bra.

            "I find the answers aren't so clear.

             Wish I could find away to disappear. 

             All these thoughts they make no sense

             I find bliss in ignorance

             Nothing seems to go away

             Over and over again. (Just like before.)"

            "Will you just leave me alone!" Goten screamed.

            "No! Not until you believe me!" Bra screamed back.

            "Why should I believe your crap? All you ever did was lie to me!" Goten stared at her.

            "Fine! Don't believe me! Dad I'm going out!" Bra left and slammed the door.

            "Everything you say to me…

              Takes me one step closer to the edge

              And I'm about to break.

              I need a little room to breathe… 

              'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

              And I'm about to break."

            ~GoggleHead17~

            I Hope you liked this chapter. I will have it all in soon, I hope. Well don't forget to review PLEASE!!!


	4. With You

Chapter 4: With You

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy with school, boyfriend like that. So yea well I hope people will actually read this now.

So yea heres chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z or Linkin Parks' With You. Enjoy

Chapter 4: With You.

Gotens alarm went off, it was 7:55 in the morning. He climbed out of bed, and slowly walked to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was pale, and had dark rings under his eyes from not getting any sleep. He turned his gaze off of his reflection and towards the shower. He turned the water on and climbed in.

'_I woke up in a dream today/to_

_the cold of the static/and put my _

_cold feet on the floor._

_Forgot all about yesterday_

_Remembering I'm pretending to be_

_where I'm not anymore._

_A'little taste of hypocrisy_

_and I'm left in the wake of the_

_mistake/slow to react._

_Even though you're so close to me,_

_you're still so distant and I can't_

_bring you back.'_

He turned the shower off and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around his waste, and slowly made his way back to his bedroom. As he walked in, the phone rang. He didn't bother picking it up, he figured he'd let the answering machine get it. He opened up his closes as the heard the answering machine pick up: "Hey, its Goten. Sorry I'm not able to answer right now, I'll call you back later, peace." He laughed at his voice over on the machine.

"Hey baby, it's me Bra. I just really need to talk to you. So will you please call me back. Love you, bye." He looked over to the phone; he was already dressed in baggy jeans, and a black t-shirt. He rolled his eyes and erased the message. "You really need to give up." He shook his head and grabbed his keys, then walked out.

'_It's true/the way I feel._

_Was promised by your face._

_The sound of your voice,_

_painted on my memories,_

_even if you're not with me_

_I'm with you.'_

Goten got in his car to go pick up Trunks for a recording session. He pulled up in the drive way and got out. He walked up to the door, and knocked. He stood outside waiting. The door opened, and there stood Bra.

"Oh, you got my message?" She looked at him hoping thats why he was there.

"Um, no. I'm here to get Trunks." He looked at her, lying about the message.

"Oh, well he's still getting ready." She moved, and let Goten come in.

'_You/now I see/keeping everything inside._

_(with you)_

_You/now I see/even when I close my eyes.'_

He walked in, he felt her eyes on his back, he turned around and glared at her. "Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm not!" She looked at him her eyes starting to water a bit.

"I'm not stupid Bra, I can feel you watching me." He looked at her completely annoyed and angered.

"Why do you care what I do? You never have before." She looked at him completely pissed off.

Goten glared at her his small temper rising. "I cared what you did when we were dating, and engaged, but you never cared what I would say when you got caught." His voice was rising into a yell.

"I didn't do anything Goten!" She screamed back.

Goten smirked and let out a laugh. "Didn't do anything!? Thats bullshit! You know damn well what you did, so why don't you just drop the subject!" He turned around to see Trunks.

"Yo, what going on?" He looked at both of them.

"Nothing. Lets just go." He turned and started to leave.

"Goten, wait." Bra grabbed his arm, and dragged him back.

"Don't touch me!" He slapped her arm away with full force, and she fell backwards. Trunks looked at him in complete aw, but decided not to say anything. "Now lets go." Goten walked out followed by Trunks.

'_I hit you and you hit me back,_

_we fall to the floor/The rest of the_

_day stands still._

_Fine line between this and that,_

_when things go wrong, I pretend_

_that the past isn't real._

_Now I'm trapped in this memory,_

_and I'm left in the wake of the mistake/_

_slow to react, Even though you're so close to me,_

_you're still so distant, and I can't bring you back.'_

Goten and Trunks sat silently in the car. Trunks was very hesitant to say anything afraid Goten my snap at him to. "Hey, why don't you just sit down with Bra and try to figure things out?" Said Trunks looking at Goten who was still steaming.

Goten smirked. "You think its possible to get anything out of her. I've tried everything Trunks but it's just not working. She knows she did something and she's not hiding it very well. She thinks I'm stupid when I'm not. If she loves me as much as she says she does, she'll come around to her senses and tell me everything."

"You have a point." Trunks sighed and looked out the window. "You do know she still wheres your engagement ring right?" Trunks looked at Goten.

"Yea I know she does, cause she thinks one day, I'm going to come running back to her even though thats never going to happen until she confesses to everything." Goten smiled and pulled into the recording studios driveway.

'_It's true/the way I feel._

_Was promised by your face._

_The sound of your voice,_

_painted on my memories,_

_even if you're not with me_

_I'm with you.'_

Goten and Trunks walked in, everybody was talking and whispering about something. Goten looked at Trunks, and vis versa. "What do you think they're talking about?" Asked Goten a little confused.

Trunks shrugged his shoulders. "I have know clue." They both walked into their recording room, and put on their little head phones and started recording.

'_You/now I see/keeping everything inside._

_(with you)_

_You/now I see/even when I close my eyes.'_

_(with you)_

'_You/now I see/keeping everything inside._

_(with you)_

_You/now I see/even when I close my eyes.'_

_'No, no matter how far we come, _

_I can't wait to see tomorrow._

_No matter how far we come I,_

_I can't wait to see tomorrow...'_

Trunks turned around and completely forgot the words.

"Hey I'm Jason, I'm new here, do you think you could help me out?"

Goten turned around, his stomach filled with anger. "Um yea, I can't wait to see tomorrow."

A/N: So did you like it? I think I ended it quiet nicely. I'm going to try and keep up with it this time. Now that I brought Jason into the story who knows what could happen. I'll try to update as soon as I can, and as soon as i get some reviews for this chapter. Sorry it took so long. I'll try to update more often. Oh and I'm also taking requests for stories. If you have an anime you want me to write something about just ask and I'll do it. Well e-mail to if want my e-mail address is make sure you put something in the subject box like put 'Story Idea' So i know your from K? I hope you all enjoy. Leave those reviews. Oh and sorry if there is any spelling errors. I'm a little sick right now and tired. So just go with it. K...


End file.
